The Maidens of Greenwood: the Arrival of Estel
by Oakleaves
Summary: A year after his first encounter with Aragorn, Legolas persuades his father to let him invite the man to the Yule celebrations in Mirkwood. His cousins, Luana and Lamiel, are eager to meet the friend from the House of Elrond who has so quickly changed the prince's attitude towards the human race. But how will Aragorn feel amongst their people? Inspired by the Mellon Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1 - Invitation

_Hello to all readers. Just a quick disclaimer before the story: this contains original characters and events which are not canon. There will eventually be a backstory to the new characters, but for now please bear with it!_

 _I'm also a huge fan of The Mellon Chronicles series by Cassia Siobhan, so much so that over the years I have incorporated it (at least partly) into my own view of Middle Earth. Because of this, I have made some allusions to its events in my own work – especially of how Aragorn and Legolas meet. Hopefully this won't offend anyone and I hope that you can forgive any conflicts with your own LOTR views. :)_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

It had been surprising knowledge to Legolas's immediate family to discover that he had made acquaintance, and even the beginnings of a friendship, with a human. It was even greater news when he addressed them one day in early winter to ask for permission to invite the man to stay at the palace for Yule, which was traditionally a large-scale celebration for Wood-elves.

Humans were seldom, if ever, brought into the main province of the kingdom of Mirkwood, and the only human contact the King usually tolerated was with the people of Esgaroth – and this was strictly for trading purposes, so the relationship was only one of diplomatic courteousness.

His father and cousins had been aware of this new friendship with Strider for some time, ever since Legolas had related to them his meeting with the ranger during one of his scouting trips outside the forest. Aragorn was still an inexperienced young man and had forayed into the area, hoping to cross into the woods unseen. It was through an unfortunate encounter with orcs that the human had been badly wounded and required the prince's intervention to save him. When Legolas brought Aragorn back to the palace for recovery, King Thranduil had taken him in only out of his moral sense of duty to save the young man's life – however insignificant it may have been to him – and at his son's own insistence. Legolas had learned of Aragorn's association with Lord Elrond, and the prince had made sure to emphasise this connection to his father to help gain his approval of such a relationship with a human.

This morning the family were at breakfast – Thranduil, Legolas, and the king's nieces, Luana and Lamiel. A servant walked away after placing the last of the serving dishes onto the dining table.

Legolas had chosen this morning to question his father about a matter that had crossed his mind a lot recently.

" _Adar_?" he said tentatively.

Thranduil looked up in answer.

"You know I have become increasingly good friends with Strider."

There was a pause.

Legolas decided to abandon caution and ask his father plainly. "I'd like your permission to invite him as a guest for Yule. Would it be fine with you?"

The king furrowed his brow a little. "Legolas…" He began. He looked down at the fork in his hand and sighed. "You should know I don't approve of your making any close connections with humans." He then looked at his son directly in the eye. "I appreciate the fact that you may have already formed acquaintance with him, and perhaps even trust him, but I do not. I barely know the man from the last time you brought him here, and in all honesty I do not have any great desire to do so." He did not insult the ranger intentionally, nor Legolas's choice of friendship, but the king usually spoke plainly about his opinions as was the privilege of his status.

Legolas ignored the comment and answered cheerfully, "but you _could_ get to know him."

Lamiel cut in before her uncle could have any time to respond to this. "So how would he be getting here – if he were to come?" she asked pleasantly.

"Oh, he'll be walking here from Imladris, I'm sure. He prefers it to riding. I think he enjoys having the freedom to roam, as one of the Dunèdain. Sometimes he goes for weeks in the wilderness!" Legolas said with a grin. He himself enjoyed wandering and would venture far beyond the borders of the forest to satisfy his desire for exploration, and to be on his own, but he had never been away from home for as much time as his mortal friend – his duties as a prince restricted the time he could spend away.

"He sounds very intriguing!"

"He is!" laughed Legolas. "I'd love for you to meet him. I'm sure you'd get on well," he said to Luana and Lamiel, although he intentionally avoided making this last statement about Thranduil.

"I trust he'll avoid the plateau this time; from your account of your last excursion there, the presence of orcs is becoming an increasing problem," said Lamiel quite seriously.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't be making that mistake again," replied the prince in a low voice.

"What does Strider do in the wild?" asked Luana.

"Well, you are aware of what the rangers do to protect their lands from threat."

She nodded.

"Strider has chosen to follow this path, and has been training to track and fight, as well as improve his survival skills. He is young and has a lot to learn."

Thranduil watched with some irritation. He interjected, trying to claim back the role of speaker in this conversation. "I've never invited a human as a special guest at one of our celebrations before."

" _Adar_ ," said Legolas with great sincerity, "please let him come. I understand that it is no small gesture on your part, but please do me this favour. He is my friend and I wish to welcome him to our home."

Thranduil sighed again. "Very well," he said at last, but with no small hint of reluctance in his voice.

Legolas smiled gratefully back at his father, and the four continued on with their meal, the conversation topic quickly changed.

Although it could not be seen from the windowless breakfast hall, the snow had already begun to descend in small flakes in anticipation of the coming season.

* * *

Thranduil and Legolas relaxed together in a private sitting room that evening, enjoying a glass of wine after dinner, as they often did. On the other side of the room a fire was crackling gently. They often devoted this time to discussing the events of their day, and to enjoy talking to each other about every possible subject as father and son. In their current conversation, the matter of Aragorn's visit had surfaced again.

The king rested his head against his hand, supported by the arm of the elegant sofa. He looked at his son. So much had changed in the last year since the prince's chance encounter with the ranger. As peculiar as it was for any elf to develop a friendship with a human in these days – and to be so eager to kindle it – for Legolas this was an even greater milestone. His past experiences with humans had been few and unpleasant; their race had caused him severe pain in his early youth. Thranduil was certainly not of the mind to encourage this relationship. However, his son's apparent forgiveness of the wrongs committed by those whom his father saw as Aragorn's people, made his father very surprised and even a little proud, although he did not admit it. Thranduil, however – although a just king with a reasonable heart – had no personal regard for humans. Legolas's rapid change of heart was bewildering to him. So much had changed in a short time, and all because of the ranger… He was intrigued to know why. "What is it about this particular man that you like so much?" asked Thranduil.

Legolas paused for a moment and smiled, although he did not look directly at his father. "You know, I haven't really thought about it," he murmured. It took a few minutes for him to delve into his own mind and question what exactly it was he liked about Strider. "He has so much courage in him for one so young, it's quite surprising –" he stopped short and remembered how he had encountered Aragorn in the first place, alone and injured on the border of the forest after boldly attempting to cross through what was, unbeknownst to the confident fledgling ranger, familiar orc territory. The man had been caught off-guard and outnumbered. Legolas reworded his description quickly. "Well, courage to the point of stubbornness would be the best way of describing him!" laughed the prince. "Maybe we have that in common." He saw his father raise an eyebrow at this. "He has a very good heart, and keen intelligence. And I think above all, great loyalty to those he regards as friend."

"And you say he lives with Elrond in Imladris?" Thranduil asked rhetorically, although he knew it was true, since Legolas had told him this fact many months ago when Strider was brought to their healers. Thranduil knew what this implied about the man's identity, as he had heard the tale of Elrond taking in the heir of Isildur during childhood. "Then I suppose he must be made welcome."

"It is more than duty to make him feel welcome, _Adar_!" said Legolas imploringly. "He is my friend. I wish you would like him, and treat him as you would any other friend of mine."

"Legolas, you know I cannot warm to him as much as you would like me to," sighed his father truthfully. "But you have my word that I will try to make him feel comfortable as your guest."

This was enough for Legolas to be satisfied, and as much as he expected from Thranduil for now. He knew it would take a great deal of time for his father to become truly trusting of Aragorn.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

The preparations for Aragorn's arrival – dressing the guest room and setting out fresh supplies – were finally finished. Compared to the general commotion ahead of the Yule celebration, preparing for the human's arrival was much easier, but no less important in the eyes of those who wished to welcome him.

Luana and Lamiel had not met Aragorn during his brief previous stay, when he'd been brought to the palace in need of treatment after unsuccessfully battling against orcs just beyond the border of Mirkwood. The man had only remained for two weeks – just enough time for his injuries to heal sufficiently to allow him to return home. The king's nieces had been away on a visit to Lothlorien and were told of the unusual event by Legolas upon their return.

Although they found it equally as surprising as Thranduil did, in their hearts they were much more open to this new figure in the prince's life. The idea of meeting Strider was a very exciting prospect for them, and the princesses were keen to see the man whom Legolas had described so often – a young ranger of Númenórean descent, yet brought up in Rivendell by Elves. They too had heard the tale of the heir to the Gondor bloodline being taken under wing by Lord Elrond, although the act had been kept relatively secret by the elven lord out of fear for Aragorn's safety. His nomadic lifestyle, his adoption by the royal household in Imladris, and his reputedly kind-hearted nature were the many reasons for their genuine eagerness to meet him.

Lamiel walked into the guest bedroom where the man was to stay during his visit. The guest quarters were situated not too far away from the royal chambers and were also lavishly decorated. Green silk bedsheets embroidered with leaf motifs adorned the bed, and matching curtains were swept to the sides of a large arched window, framing a picturesque view of the forest beyond. Lamiel straightened one corner of the bedspread. Her sister, she noted, had already been in here earlier and left a seasonal finishing touch to the dresser that also functioned as a welcome gift for their guest – a vase filled with fresh holly bows and sticks bearing bright red berries, all neatly tied with a red satin bow.

Lamiel was the elder of the two sisters, who were in fact twins, although not identical. Her father had been Lórelion, brother of Thranduil, who had left many years ago for Valinor during her childhood. Since that time, the king had taken charge of his brother's daughters and almost looked upon them as his own; indeed to Legolas they were like sisters.

She looked admiringly at the carefully prepared room. She hoped that Strider would be comfortable here. The ranger was due to arrive later that day, merely a few days before the Yule celebration officially started. His timing meant that the man could relax and catch up with his friend before the kingdom-wide celebrations took over their plans.

Once satisfied everything was complete, Lamiel turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Luana possessed a slightly more outgoing nature than her sister and was already standing on the landing overlooking the entrance hall, waiting for any sign of the human's arrival. As of yet, the only people who had passed through the hall were staff of the royal household and a few visitors involved in the celebratory arrangements.

She spent nearly half an hour at the site before the sound of bright, raised voices could be heard outside the oak doors. Legolas had obviously gone outside to greet the ranger as he arrived, and arranged for a stable-hand to take his horse.

Finally one of the great doors was pushed open and in came two figures: one familiar image of the Elven prince dressed in a green tunic; and the other a tanned, dark-haired man wearing a brown leather travelling tunic and woollen cloak, his appearance roughened from days of travelling in the winter weather.

"Lamiel," she called from the hallway, "he's here!"

The elder sister, who had been waiting further back in the upstairs corridor, turned and walked briskly over to the landing. She was eager to greet the ranger at last.

Legolas walked through the entrance hall with the newcomer at his side. Aragorn was carrying two large bags filled with supplies for the journey to Mirkwood and clothing for when he arrived. He'd refused Legolas's offer to help carry the load.

The princesses descended the staircase together to meet the pair in the middle of the hall. Aragorn saw the royal maidens approaching; he was almost positive they were Legolas's cousins, whom his friend had mentioned during that first visit a year ago. Luana and Lamiel had hair of a darker gold than the prince, he noted, but the similarity in their family was still unmistakable.

"Strider, these are my cousins, daughters of my father's brother." Legolas introduced them individually.

Aragorn bowed his head respectfully at the princesses. To his surprise they returned his gesture with a polite curtsy; yet they both felt this was deserved of any friend of their cousin's.

"It's wonderful to meet you at last, Strider," said Lamiel.

He corrected them all quickly. "Please, call me Estel. It is how I am known to everyone at home!"

"Hope?" she repeated the name in the common tongue with a delighted smile. "That is a lovely alias; how did you come by that?"

Aragorn hesitated. He didn't wish to go into extensive detail of his adoption into the House of Elrond after his human father was slain; nor the immense responsibility of the future of Men which lay on his shoulders, which was an inspiration for his Elvish alias – for he was the only hope of reuniting his fragmented, dishonoured race. That was not something he cared to think about, not yet. He wasn't sure exactly how much of his identity had been relayed to the she-elves, so he gave the best answer he could in a simple sentence.

"Lord Elrond bestowed it upon me when I was a young child; I think he has great faith in my future, and that of Men." He finished the sentence with a tinge of scepticism, not fully agreeing with the elf lord's conviction.

Lamiel paused for thought. She looked into the man's kindly grey eyes and saw the full meaning of that statement. She winced inwardly as she realised just how great a burden this young man had to bear, and it was understandable that he seemed reluctant to assume any regal position, instead preferring to follow the path of the Rangers of the North. This man did indeed have wisdom as Legolas had said; a lot more than he let on. "Then Estel it is," she said gently.

"You know, Estel can speak Elvish fluently. He was raised by Elrond as one of his own and speaks in Sindarin at home in Imladris." Legolas thought it sensible to let his cousins know they didn't have to change languages for the sake of their guest.

"Really?" Lamiel turned her head sharply to the prince. Both sisters were surprised at this knowledge, although they weren't sure why as it made perfect sense: if Estel had been raised in Imladris since childhood, of course he should speak their tongue.

"It's true," replied the ranger with a grin.

"We were told all about your encounter with the orcs on the plateau," Luana said eagerly, changing the subject slightly – this time speaking in Elvish.

The man grimaced with embarrassment at the reminder of his near-fatal mistake.

"It's just as well I found you in time!" laughed Legolas.

"Yes, I don't believe you'll ever let me forget that, will you?" Aragorn replied with an amused glare at his elven friend.

Luana couldn't help but laugh along with them. "And plenty more about your being brought back here for recovery!"

"I suppose I did not start off well on my first visit. Yet I can be thankful that neither of you saw me in that state, and I can walk in here with a chance of making a good first impression on you both!" he added, eliciting a chuckle from the others.

Then on a slightly more serious note, Luana asked, "What brought you to Mirkwood in the first place?"

"My family often told me about the Wood-Elves and their legendary skills in combat and crafts; and of your great palace within the forest." He explained the reasons he had already given to the prince. "They have also spoken on occasions of King Thranduil and your family."

"Yes, I believe they know each other well." Legolas always found it a little strange to hear tales of his father being told in other realms, although he knew the king held a somewhat legendary reputation. But then Elrond and Thranduil had known each other for centuries. During his last stay, the prince had mentioned to Aragorn of how he and his father had been to Imladris many a time as guests of Lord Elrond; and the stories of his antics with Elladan and Elrohir pleased the young man to no end. Of course, this was many years before the human had been born.

The man continued. "Well, I wanted to see Mirkwood for myself, and see your people as I'd heard them described. So I decided to come here on a solo journey, travelling through the High Pass and making my way through the forest to reach your kingdom. I thought I could develop my skills as a ranger on the way," he added. Aragorn now realised how naïve that must have made him sound, although his original intentions of self-improvement and experience when he set off on that first occasion had been genuine.

"I'm glad you came through the southern pass this time," commented Lamiel.

"So am I!" Aragorn replied dryly.

Legolas glanced down at the heavy luggage which his friend had been holding throughout the conversation. "We had better take your bags up to your room without further ado."

"That sounds like a good plan!" Aragorn was beginning to feel the strain of what he was carrying, and he also very much wanted to change into a fresh set of clothes after his days of travelling. He bowed again to the princesses to bid them farewell, for now.

"We shall see you later," the elf prince called back to his cousins.

The two friends began to climb the stairs up to the waiting guestroom. Aragorn pulled away as Legolas once again tried to take the travel bags from out of his hands.

"As you wish, my friend!" conceded the elf with a laugh. "Your stubbornness shows itself yet again."

Luana and Lamiel looked each other with amusement, and then back at the unusual pair heading up the stairs.

"He seemed like a lovely person! It's funny – he's exactly how I imagined him to be from Legolas's description," remarked the younger sister.

Lamiel nodded. "Yes," she agreed with a curious smile, "I'll look forward to the next few weeks of his stay. It will be interesting to see what unfolds."

* * *

After Aragorn had unpacked his belongings and enjoyed a quick lunch of bread and cheese, Legolas took his friend on a tour of the main rooms of the palace. Although this was the man's second visit to Mirkwood, his previous stay had been a year ago – and even then he had spent much of that time confined to his rooms, waiting for his wounds to heal. Besides, the new decorations were a sight to behold and Legolas wanted to give him the opportunity to see their traditional way of celebrating the holiday. The palace was heavily adorned with ornaments and extra lanterns to mark the festive season; branches of holly and ivy were hung from every chandelier, and preparation for the feasting was already underway.

Aragorn found it all truly spectacular. Legolas had mentioned Mirkwood in his letters several times since their first encounter – often with a great deal of fondness for his home – and it was good to finally see the many features he had been told of.

The prince then offered to take Aragorn for a walk outside the palace borders to see the forest in all its winter glory. Many of the trees in Mirkwood were evergreen and their beauty did not wane with the season. Rather, they seemed to be invigorated with more life than ever, now that the oaks had entered dormancy for the winter and the firs had the chance to show off their true beauty. Laden with a fresh dust of snow – all that could reach the lower branches through the dense crowns of foliage – the trees were picturesque as Aragorn admired them from his bedroom window, as he stopped in briefly to put on more clothes for their venture outdoors.

As Legolas escorted him from the guest quarters back towards the front entrance, they came across Luana once again, who was on her way to the library.

"Where are you two going?" she asked with friendly curiosity.

"Off for an amble around the forest. I thought Estel would like to see the area beyond the border of the palace; it looks so beautiful at the moment, and the snow is still light enough to tread easily along the paths."

"That sounds wonderful, I hope you enjoy it," she said, turning to Strider. "There may even be a few animals still out of hibernation – you might come across some."

A new idea came suddenly into her head. "You said your family told you about our combat skills. Have you heard of our passion for archery?" she asked with a meaningful smile.

"I've seen enough of Legolas with his bow to know it must run in your blood, my lady!"

"Oh, I'm sure he would not admit to being the finest archer in the kingdom – yet!" she teased gently, although the prince was already hugely renowned for his talent with a bow. "One day." She smiled at her dear cousin. "The archery range is not far out from the palace – you might even pass it during your walk. Perhaps while you are staying he can give you a few lessons."

The suggestion was very appealing to Aragorn. He hoped to himself that Legolas would agree to spend some time instructing him – after all, it would be beneficial to his profession as a ranger. "That would be an honour," he said politely. He looked at his friend to show the sincerity of his words.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, both of you! I shall see you at dinner." The she-elf nodded at them and passed by to continue to her destination of the library, to spend the afternoon reading as she loved to do.

Legolas took a deep breath as he and Aragorn stepped outside, feeling invigorated by the crisp, cool air. His eyes illuminated as he took in the beauty of the outdoors. True, the spring would always be his favourite time of year, but there was something magical about the overwhelming smell of firs, the startling white of early snow, and the cold winter air (which did not affect Elves to the same extent as humans).

Aragorn, however, was much more susceptible to the cold and had dressed appropriately in a thicker cloak, clasped around his body with a silver brooch, and a long scarf wrapped many times around his neck to keep out the chill. He had also put on a new woollen under-tunic for extra warmth.

"Are you sure you have enough layers on?" remarked the elf in a half-jest.

"Yes thank you, Legolas, I should be fine." Aragorn replied in the same tone of voice. "Now how about this walk?"

"Just this way, follow me." He led the way along the path from the front doors to the massive iron gates. " _Edro!_ " He commanded the gates to open. As they responded to the prince's order and began to move apart, Legolas looked back at his friend sympathetically. "We shan't be too long; I don't want to let you succumb to the cold." The prince had little understanding of illness in humans, as it was a foreign concept to his own race, but he was well aware that long periods of exposure to this sort of weather was not good for them. He began to walk forward through the open path stretching into the woods, looking around admiringly at his surroundings as he did so. "It is a good day to be outside!"

* * *

The prince and the ranger returned just before dusk and took off their outer wear in Legolas's antechamber before dinner was called. Although Legolas was very familiar with the regular meal times in his own house and would no doubt tell his companion, Thranduil thought it best to send a servant to fetch Aragorn down to their private dining room, if only as a formality for their guest.

When the pair entered the small room, decorated with rich blue wallpaper and featuring a dark wooden table in its centre, Aragorn saw the Sindarin king for the first time since his arrival. Thranduil was seated at the head of the table wearing a brown velvet robe, and a narrow circlet decorated the top of his golden head. The human bowed respectfully low to the king.

Thranduil nodded in recognition. "Please, Strider, be seated." He indicated with his hand to a chair on the near end of the table. Legolas took his usual place on the right side of his father. Luana and Lamiel were already seated on the opposite side and greeted the newcomers warmly.

The food and drink was already laid out – seasonal game, bread, and root vegetables filled the serving plates and produced a deliciously tempting aroma that made the human excited to eat.

"I trust you have unpacked and settled in well?" the king asked of Aragorn after they had picked up their utensils.

"Yes Your Majesty, I have settled in well, thank you." He answered humbly. "It is good to be back." He saw that Thranduil possessed the same piercing blue eyes as his son, but the king's held an even greater intensity that slightly intimidated the human. Yet the resemblance between Legolas and the king was unmistakeable.

"Has my son already introduced you to my nieces, Lamiel and Luana?"

"He has, my lord. It's a pleasure to meet them. Legolas told me about his cousins when you last had me here, but I understand they were out of the kingdom."

"How was your walk, may I ask?" said Luana from across the table.

"Really enjoyable!" replied the ranger enthusiastically. "To tell you the truth I had not expected Mirkwood to be so beautiful. We made quite a trip along the forest paths. There were trees covered in bright red berries along where we walked – I think they were the same as those in my room." Aragorn took a serving of vegetables from one of the platters. "And the smell of the pine trees was rich in the air."

"I took Strider around the perimeter of the palace and up to the site where the Niphredil is growing, just before the river."

"And we _did_ see some little creatures gathering food beside the path," Aragorn added with reference to their earlier conversation.

"They were a type of of weasel," explained Legolas for the benefit of his friend. "You often see them trying to gather for their stockpiles at the beginning of winter."

"Well, there are only two days until the start of Yule," remarked the king in his usual deep voice as he lifted his goblet. "I do not know the details of how you celebrate this season in the House at Imladris, but there will be a feast on the day itself, along with a ball, and the celebrations carry on long into the night. Thereafter, the feasting and music continues up until the new year."

Aragorn nodded appreciatively at this new information. It was very similar to the winter celebration in Rivendell, although the event was less spectacular at home. The seasons were much milder there compared to Mirkwood, where the annual hunting and gathering – and subsequent feasting – had been a necessary survival ritual of the harsh winters during the early years of the kingdom's formation, and was now an integral part of Wood-elf culture.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here," Thranduil announced politely, but not without an undertone of forced ceremonial formality. "Legolas has been looking forward to your coming for some time."

Aragorn bowed his head again. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Eat as much as you like, Estel," said Lamiel as she nodded towards the table. "You must be hungry!"

* * *

Aragorn had taken his discarded cloak and scarf from the prince's rooms and packed them away before settling down in an armchair in the guest quarters. After a good few days of travelling, a walk in Mirkwood forest and a satisfying meal, he finally allowed himself to give in to his need for rest.

Legolas presently entered the room with two mugs of hot tea. He handed one to the human, who accepted it gratefully, and sat himself down in a large chair.

"'It was an enjoyable day, my friend!" said he, sipping at the hot liquid.

"Mmm," was all the ranger could say in reply as he took a larger gulp of the tea, still trying to warm himself up to a comfortable temperature. He'd already lit a fire in the hearth.

"Does it feel good to be able to go around my home without injuries this time?" remarked the prince as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, it does. Furthermore it feels good to be able to go around your home at all, and not be confined to the sick room!" grinned the human.

Legolas laughed, but then said with heartfelt sincerity, "it's good to have you here."

Aragorn looked up from his mug at this statement, his eyes softening. "You know I would not have turned down an invitation from you for a visit. After hearing all about your home and wanting to see more of it – I didn't really get the chance to enjoy it before – and to see you again, after all this time."

Legolas let out a chuckle. "I forgot how long a year is for a human, especially one as young as you. But I confess, it seems a while to me since we last spoke in person!" He took another sip of his tea. "What do you think, do you like my home so far?"

Aragorn nodded eagerly. "It's unlike anything I have seen. I know your forest has been through much change for the worse, but on our walk today it shamed its reputation. And the kingdom seems to take on a different character in winter – there's definitely an air of festivity!"

Legolas was encouraged and slightly touched to hear his friend speak admiringly of his home.

"It is only in these parts that we manage to protect our forest from the darker forces, I'm afraid. 'Tis not the same in other parts of Mirkwood. We cherish the peace and beauty we have here."

The two friends finished their drinks in between fond conversation about the events of the day. The prince then bid Estel an early goodnight, so that the man could be left to a long sleep. He retired to his own room, glad that his friend had chosen to be here of all places at Yule, and envisaged the coming days that they would spend together.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lessons and Revelations

"We are here, Estel – it is in this clearing."

That afternoon, Legolas had finally granted Aragorn's expressed wish to be given a lesson in archery, the most popular form of combat for the Wood-Elves. They arrived at Mirkwood's principle range, which was not far from the palace boundaries, with the prince's own bow and quiver in hand. The crisp gold rays of winter light pierced through the branches and left dappled markings on the grass of the clearing. Although the site was still crowned with the interlaced branches of oaks and firs, the winter season had left many of them without foliage.

Two friends of the prince, it turned out, were already at the range when they arrived, engaged in conversation at the side of the field. The pair had obviously come here for a social game and were in between rounds. The first elf, Gallion, was holding five arrows he had just retrieved from the target and kept them flaccidly at his side while he talked.

Legolas shouted a greeting to them without stopping as he walked over to one of the markers. He removed the arrows from his own quiver and placed them in the permanent wooden stand on the ground for Aragorn to use during their lesson.

Gallion and Filegril heard his call and gave a similar one in return before they noticed who was with him. Suddenly Filegril did a double-take, and Gallion, curious to see what had caught his friend's attention, looked over his shoulder to see the prince's companion. It was a human.

They glanced at each other in disbelief when they saw the man take a place in front of one of the targets. In a thousand years they would never have expected their prince to bring a mortal into their kingdom in such a way, and to watch Legolas hand him his own bow and begin instructing the man on his archery technique was almost surreal. Their conversation suddenly broke off and they began to watch the situation in front of them with curiosity.

Legolas handed Aragorn the first arrow and asked him to draw it back into place.

"Hold up the bow, let me see your position," he told the ranger.

He stood back and carefully analysed Aragorn's posture with the weapon raised.

"You need to tilt your wrist further," the prince commented as he adjusted the man's right hand.

"Keep the tip of the arrow in the centre of your line of sight."

Aragorn was already competent at archery, having received lessons since childhood in Imladris, but no one could claim to have such expertise as the Mirkwood Elves. It was a great privilege to be taught archery by one of their kind, and he did as his friend bid him.

"Now, release it."

The arrow sped forward and hit the border between the innermost ring and the bullseye.

"Well, 'tis not bad for your first shot of the day," Legolas said encouragingly. The young ranger had fired the arrow with perfect force, his fingers letting go of the string without hesitation, but his aim was still a little off. In a combat situation it could still deliver a fatal hit, but it was not ideal.

Legolas reached down and pulled another arrow from the stand. He asked Aragorn to hold the bow in place and draw the string back once again.

Aragorn's wrist was in the correct position now, the prince could see, but he leant forward and made a slight adjustment to the ranger's head. "Now, keep the arrow in the centre of your vision, but aim it towards the top of the bullseye." He waited a moment longer before satisfied that the man had fully complied with his words.

"Release," he commanded.

The arrow hit the centre of the target with a thud.

The human glared in astonishment at the precision of his arrow and turned to Legolas, his lips parted but short of words.

"Well done, my friend!" The elf exclaimed and clapped him lightly on the back. "Your shot had enough power all along, but you must remember the arc of the arrow's path in relation to your distance from the target. That is why you must aim higher."

Aragorn nodded and looked back at his achievement.

"Try again," said Legolas with a smile.

The man did so, and after making sure his position and aim were true to Legolas's instructions, he released the arrow. For the second time it hit the bullseye.

Lamiel and Luana made their way across the grass of the archery range. They gave a quick nod to the other elves, who had been watching the lesson since the start and making whispered comments to themselves on how a human could have ended up a guest of the prince. The she-elves had been told that morning of Legolas's plan to visit the archery range with Strider, and had even been offered an open invitation to join if they wished. They had both agreed would be a worthwhile way to spend the day.

"How I wish that my brothers could see this!" Aragorn laughed to the prince, shaking his head. "They would love it – to see my archery improved in one afternoon! They might even ask you to give _them_ lessons."

Legolas beamed at how much his friend was enjoying himself, and the open pride he showed in his achievement. Then from the corner of his eye Legolas noticed his cousins approaching; they had arrived just in time to see the ranger's last shot. He waved at them to join them at the marker.

"Good afternoon!" Aragorn called cheerfully to the princesses.

"Did you see Estel's last arrow?" asked Legolas, pointing at the target. "His technique has improved by miles in the short time we've been here."

"Yes, we did!" cried Lamiel. "Well done Estel, it seems you have a natural talent for it."

The ranger dipped his head humbly at her compliment. He wouldn't have gone that far, he thought, but it was flattering to receive praise from a Wood-Elf, and his skill with a bow and arrow _had_ improved faster than he could have expected.

"Would either of you like a go?" asked the prince, pointing to the bow in Aragorn's hands.

They paused to consider the offer.

"Luana, how about you?" said her sister. Luana was more of the sporting type and a talented archer in her own right; she often came to this range to practice with friends, and even alongside Legolas on occasion.

"I'm sure I do not want to disturb Estel in the middle of his winning streak," Luana replied with a smile. She would much rather watch the human improve his own skills in the time he had here – a process which he was evidently enjoying so much. Besides, it was good to see her cousin and his friend bond with each other like this.

However, the suggestion excited Aragorn and he was keen to see the princess display her own skills. In fact, he would not let her decline the offer. The ranger held the bow forward with a firm expression, his head tilted to one side in cocky humour.

She looked down at it and sighed; perhaps she should surrender to their request - just once to satisfy them.

Taking the bow reluctantly in one hand and stooping to pick an arrow from the stand with the other, Luana made a quick glance at the target ahead. In one fluid movement, she positioned the bow and arrow, drew back the string and released it.

To her own disbelief, the arrow hit the centre of the target.

"Luana!" gasped her sister, "What was that?!"

Legolas doubled over, overcome with hilarity at Lamiel's reaction. He too was impressed with the accuracy of that half-hearted shot and looked up at his cousin with dazzled eyes.

"I… do not know," said Luana as she stood rooted to the spot, the bow limp in her hand. The corners of her mouth began to turn up.

"You didn't even position the bow properly before you fired!" laughed Legolas.

"I know I didn't!" she exclaimed.

Aragorn had been watching the brief exchange between the elves with his mouth open. "I couldn't ask you to do it again, could I?" he said at last in a teasing manner.

She shook her head vehemently. "I do not think I could do it again, even if I wanted to!"

Legolas decided to take over the archery practice once more, and he gently eased the bow from Luana's grasp to give it back to the ranger. "I think we will carry on with your training now, Estel," he said. "The two of you are welcome to watch us," he added with a questioning glance.

They enthusiastically agreed, and stood back to give the prince and the ranger enough room to manoeuvre in their lesson.

Some time later, when Legolas had called the end of their training and gathered up his arrows, the party of four made their way back home. The two friends who had been so keenly observing the interaction between the elf and ranger earlier in the day were no longer there. The dappled light was beginning to fade and the laughter of the group rang through the empty clearing, which lingered long after their physical forms had disappeared.

* * *

The prince, his cousins and their human companion lay stretched out upon Aragorn's bed in the guest chamber. Aragorn let out a laugh at something the prince had just said, while resting his head back against his folded arms in a state of relaxation. It was well into the night and all were worn out from the activity of the day; yet no one was willing to go to bed as this would mean leaving each other's company.

A few candles were lit on the tall nightstands, bathing the room in an amber glow.

"I cannot believe the arrow you shot today," Aragorn declared in wild admiration at the memory of Luana's effortless feat. "Well played!"

"It was a fluke," she replied modestly, knowing that her arrow had hit the mark with unusually high accuracy. "That has never happened before!" Luana was undoubtedly one of the better archers in the Woodland Realm, but she certainly hadn't intended that particular arrow to be successful – and her skills were not advanced to _that_ level.

Although Legolas would gladly have allowed his cousin the honour of accepting the acclamation, the prince knew her feat was indeed an extraordinary stroke of luck, nothing more. "That is true," he said. "It was a fantastic shot though, Luana – you should be proud!"

"I suppose so. It is just as well you were there to see it; you never would have believed me otherwise!" she chuckled.

The mirth slowly subsided. Aragorn readjusted the position of his arms behind his head and released a contented sigh.

"Estel, please tell us more about your family," asked Lamiel in a gentle tone. "You speak of Elladan and Elrohir as your brothers; what was it like to grow up with them?"

She could imagine what sort of antics they'd been up to together – the three Mirkwood elves had spent time in the twins' company themselves when they were growing up.

"They _are_ my brothers," the man said fondly, "although we do not share the same blood." His heart warmed as he thought of the twins. "Because they are older, they always fancy themselves to be my protectors; the fact that I am well into adulthood in human years has not dawned on them yet."

"If I remember them rightly, they would have roped you into all their fun and games," said Legolas as he thought back to the last time his family had visited the Noldor elves, and ended up shutting themselves in the food stores after Elladan suggested a midnight raid. The sons of Elrond could certainly be entertaining company. "They do not seem to be the protective type, however," he murmured; but he knew their hearts held immense kindness which revealed itself at the right moments.

"Believe me, they always have been," said Aragorn. "I think my last attempt to venture into Mirkwood heightened their concern over me; that's why they insisted I travel by horse this time."

This revelation induced laughter from the three elves.

"And Elrond is your father," stated Lamiel.

"Yes, I've always called him thus."

"Does he show the same manner with you?" she asked.

"He is a caring father and always full of wise advice. Like my brothers I can count on his protection – though oddly, he is less protective of me than they are. He seems to understand my need to gain independence in recent times – he has greater recognition of my coming of age in mortal years."

Luana stretched her head back to look at the ranger, who was lying at the other side of their self-constructed circle on the bed. Her blue eyes widened; the man's last words provoked a sudden thought that had been deeply buried in her mind for many days, but which only now pushed itself forward.

She was fully aware that her next question may be a sensitive subject for their friend, but she felt it was important to know. To understand the ranger's past – and more specifically his view of his own past – was necessary for their friendship to advance beyond mere enjoyment of the present. Although Legolas had given them the information that both of Aragorn's human parents had passed away, the ranger had made no mention of them himself.

"What of your mortal parents, Estel?" she asked tenderly, hoping not to appear intrusive.

This question caught Aragorn a little by surprise, but he showed no outward reaction. He blinked in thought, trying to put his feelings into words. "I remember them, although I lost them long ago. To tell you the truth I do not think of my human parents very often; Lord Elrond took me into his own family when I was a young boy, and since then I've been surrounded by the elves of Imladris." He took the opportunity to think back to his mother and father for a moment – an act which he seldom did – and suddenly, though not bitterly, the reminder was brought to the forefront of his consciousness that he was indeed human, not elven as his companions were.

Elrond's tender words, spoken several years ago when the ranger had come of age, drifted back to him. " _For as long as you have been in my House and under my care, you have had my love. You called me Father when I took you under my wing. But do not forget the full reality of who you are, Aragorn. Remember: you are the son of Arathorn, and it is through him that you are the one heir to the throne of Gondor; the Hope of Men."_

"Do you prefer not to speak of them?" Luana inquired, her voice bringing Aragorn back to the present.

"No, I am glad you asked," assured the ranger with a genuine smile. And to fully answer her question, he clarified, "I will never forget my first parents, not only for their unbreakable link to my kin but for the sacrifices they made for me. Nevertheless, Elrond and his sons took responsibility for my care from the moment I first entered their House; and they have always made it clear that I am part of their family."

"It sounds as if you share very close bonds with each other," said Luana.

"Yes, we do," replied Aragorn, an impish grin spreading across his face as his thoughts returned to Elladan and Elrohir.

"You may not think it, Estel, but so do we. Even the king – who probably comes across to you as being stern and reserved – has always made his love known to us. We are a close little family. In fact, it's probably our small size that binds us together!" she quipped.

Legolas smiled in agreement at his cousin's speech. Yes, his father made his authority as King known to everyone, including his own family, but his affections were never forgotten.

Then an idea came to the prince.

"Estel, would you like to hear of the night your brothers got us locked in the food stores of Imladris?"

The man's eyes shot over to Legolas like darts.

"Would I?!" he exclaimed. "This is a tale you must tell me!"

Aragorn rolled onto his front to look at the prince, his eyes gleaming in wicked anticipation.

"Well, it happened several years ago in elvish terms. We were all spread out in Elladan's room, much like we are now," he began...


	4. Chapter 4 - The Dorwinion Incident

The following day brought Aragorn into further contact with the people of Mirkwood, including more of the prince's friends. Aragorn presented himself in his naturally kind manner whenever introduced to a new elf, which he made sure to demonstrate to put himself in good stead with the prince's close companions. He was ever eager to please his friend.

When evening fell in the realm, and the man and elf returned to the palace, there was a busier crowd of people in the central halls than usual. For the first time since he had arrived they were not eating in the royal family's private dining room; instead, they were to go with the many other occupants of the palace to the great hall to celebrate the Eve of Yule. On this day a feast was traditionally prepared for the royal family, the palace staff and their families, as well as any special guests invited for the occasion.

Aragorn entered the hall, following Legolas closely to their seats at the head table where King Thranduil was seated. In the midst of this great throng of elves, Aragorn began to feel quite self-conscious about being the only human amongst them. Most of these faces were completely unfamiliar. However, he decided to shake off his hesitation for the present, and he sat down to the meal with anticipation. The table was beautifully decorated with branches of holly – carefully scattered between the serving dishes – and gold candelabras provided merry light for the diners. The room took the man quite aback with its beauty.

Legolas and Aragorn were seated opposite the king, who tonight was flanked by two of his close friends – the captains of the royal guard. The princesses had arranged to sit with some fellow female elves further along the table, and so the two friends were placed in between senior household figures whom the prince was familiar with, but the ranger was not.

"I am looking forward to tonight, Strider," said the prince to his friend. "This is the first feast we will have of the season, and it is always enjoyable for being a lot more friendly and intimate than the one you will see tomorrow. On the first day of Yule is when it becomes hectic!"

"Your father forgot to mention this one, I was expecting it all to start tomorrow!" exclaimed the man, recalling the king's explanation of events on the first night of his stay.

"Ah, it starts tomorrow for the rest of the kingdom," explained Legolas slyly.

"He said the feasting will continue up until the New Year, did he not?"

Legolas answered affirmatively.

"So we will be having such extravagant dinners every night?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"Yes, we will," the prince replied, "but in the coming days the whole of Mirkwood will be invited. Tonight is just for the household."

Aragorn gave his friend a strange look, causing Legolas to stare back quizzically and arch an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked.

The ranger laughed and shook his head. "It just seems as if your whole kingdom revolves around feasting at the moment!"

"Only at Yule!" cried the prince, trying to defend his realm's tradition. "Besides, you have a celebration like this in Imladris – I know for I have been to one there. Perhaps it is not as spectacular as ours, but you do have a feast!"

"Yes, we do, in our sense of the word," the human responded with a grin.

In a moment someone had caught Legolas's eye from the far side of the table – a friend he had not seen for a while – and he became briefly preoccupied with his new conversation, although much of it was based on lip-reading over the ambient noise.

Aragorn looked around. Approaching from behind the row of dining tables with a full pitcher of wine, an elvish servant began to negotiate his way around the table, filling up the glasses of the guests.

Aragorn had heard the reputation of the elves of Mirkwood for being wine connoisseurs. He had enjoyed a small goblet with his meals every night so far at Thranduil's own table, and of course he expected that tonight there would be a greater deal of drinking. Unbeknownst to the ranger, however, this was not the usual house wine which had been served as an accomplice to his evening meals thus far. This was the Dorwinion: a very potent, very prized variety which the Wood-Elves imported and kept away in their cellars for special occasions such as tonight.

The ranger began to feel an odd sensation overcome his body within the first few mouthfuls of wine. He paid no heed to it, however; being as determined as anyone in the room to enjoy the evening to its full extent. Yet he was not fully aware of just how potent it was to Men.

"Anyway," said Legolas as he returned his attention to Aragorn, changing the conversation from its earlier topic, "I wonder what gifts we will receive for Yule tomorrow? I have yours ready in my room."

"So do I," replied Aragorn.

Legolas lifted his head from its tilted position to look straight at his friend. His expression changed instantly to one of sincerity. He had not expected the ranger to go to the lengths of bringing a gift for him – and carry it with him on the long journey from Imladris, no less! "You did not have to do that," he whispered disbelievingly.

"I did," said the man. "We have the same custom at home; and furthermore you can think of it as a token of thanks for your hospitality."

Legolas looked grateful but did not speak for a moment. "Very well," came his reply at last. "Thank you, _mellon nin._ "

Several minutes later, after the first plates bearing the starter had been cleared, the main course was brought to the table. Trays of meats and perfectly cooked side dishes were placed in front of the guests. The ranger had emptied his glass and thanked the servant politely when it was promptly refilled.

Aragorn lifted up what was now his second glass of Dorwinion and took in a mouthful before tucking into the main dish. He suddenly found it difficult to pick up the silver utensils; his fingers were unusually weak. Finally after a short struggle, he set his face into an overt expression of determination and gripped the knife and fork with force to do his bidding.

Legolas noticed the rapid change in his friend's behaviour and felt at a loss for what to do. He could see what was happening to the ranger, but he hadn't expected him to get through this much wine in such a short period of time. They had only just finished the starter, after all. Legolas silently reprimanded himself for failing to warn his friend about the potency of the wine. He was sure this type was not consumed in Rivendell.

"Estel, are you all right?" He whispered into the man's ear.

Aragorn turned his head at the sound of his name spoken by the familiar voice, which cut through the haze of surrounding noise. He could not make out the face of the prince; everything was a blur and concentration was becoming impossible. The ranger knew he was not himself, but he was too far gone to be alarmed.

"Yes… why?" he answered; his speech was slow and significantly slurred.

Legolas simply shook his head, implying that no further exchange was needed. He watched the ranger for a moment before turning his head back, and before the man could notice the appearance of an inappropriate smile which threatened to take over the prince's face.

Aragorn tried to redirect his hazy focus from the prince's question back to his meal.

The elves seated across from the human began to notice his waning decorum too, and all found it very entertaining. One elf gave a nudge to his companion and whispered; the other looked over at Aragorn and covered their mouth to hide their mirth. Intoxication was something the people of Mirkwood rarely saw, for they were all accustomed to the various strong wines consumed regularly within their realm. Even the Dorwinion took a few glasses to dull their senses. The small group of elves were interested to see what would come of this.

Presently King Thranduil became aware of the excited whispers coming from one side of the table. Anxious to see the cause for this disruption at the table, he looked at the perpetrators and followed their line of sight, where his eyes fell upon Legolas and Strider. The ranger's head was swaying gently and his eyes were glazed, though sluggishly trying to focus on the table in front of him.

Legolas, it was obvious, had perceived Aragorn's condition but was serenely trying to ignore it and carry on with the main course; he even stopped to glance at his friend with a cheerful expression and make light remarks about the food. It wasn't clear to his father whether he was trying to pretend the human was not drunk to avert undue attention, or whether he was humouring himself in this odd situation.

Thranduil, however, was not amused in the slightest.

The king set his fork down and glanced sharply over to his son. He wanted to make eye contact with Legolas and let his displeasure be made known.

Legolas began to feel an intense gaze upon him and reluctantly looked up at his father, whom he knew was the source; it was only he who had the power to make the prince feel physically uncomfortable with just a glance. The piercing blue eyes which looked back at him conveyed all the annoyance felt within Thranduil's being. It was all the prince needed to know.

Legolas had hoped to let Strider finish the meal and hence minimise the spectacle, but his father was evidently not going to let this go. Besides, more of the guests around the table had noticed Aragorn's decreasing level of self-control, which was getting worse by the minute. The human didn't know exactly what was going on as the world spun around him, but as he struggled to keep hold of his thoughts he guessed it had something to do with the wine.

 _"Get him out,"_ the king's eyes spoke firmly to his son.

Legolas began to rise slowly from his chair in acquiescence to his father's silent command.

Aragorn's head suddenly slumped to the side – the man being unable to hold it up any longer – and it hit the prince hard on his shoulder. Despite the brief wave of mirth that this elicited from the onlookers, Legolas realised it was for the best as the ranger could now lean against him for support.

" _Mellon nin_ , I need you to stand up for me. I'm taking you back to your room," he whispered.

Aragorn slowly complied. He wanted to leave, too. Rising up with the support of the elf's arm wrapped securely under his own, he leaned against his friend and allowed himself to be guided slowly out of the dining hall.

Legolas could see the displeased look on his father's face from the corner of his eye as they walked away, but he chose to ignore it. It was probably best to avoid his father for now.

Thankfully the large hall was filled with chatter and the movement of busy servants circulating between tables, and the departure of the two figures went almost entirely unnoticed, save for the group of Elves who had been seated immediately near them at the head table.

Thranduil took a sip of the Dorwinion. A look of irritation creased his brow as he watched his son lead the ranger to his room.

* * *

Aragorn vaguely felt someone pulling him up by his arms. He tried to move his feet accordingly in their direction of travel, but his feet were weak and he really had no idea where they were going. His mind was too groggy to discern anything else.

Legolas pulled the man through the door of the guest chambers and into the room, taking him over to the bed. The candles had already been lit by a servant, which made it easier for him to see his way around the furniture. He slumped Aragorn onto the bed so that the man lay on his back.

"Oh Strider..." Legolas let out an amused sigh at the state of his friend.

Aragorn turned over with his eyes half open – as far as he could get them – in an effort to locate the person who had spoken his name.

"I'm sorry Estel, I should have warned you about the wine," the prince whispered sympathetically. "I think it is a lot stronger than what you have in Imladris." He gently pushed the ranger back down with one hand and went over to the basin for a glass of water. "And what with it being the Yule season, the palace staff have brought out the stronger vintage bottles; it's tradition."

The dim candlelight in the room was too bright for Aragorn in his current state and he squinted painfully at the figure leaning over him. He groaned a little as Legolas lifted his head and tipped the glass to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing, and the human realised how dehydrated he was as he finished the last drops. He let his head rest back on the soft bed and closed his eyes once more. Legolas put the empty glass back on the wash stand.

"Will you be changing out of your day clothes or staying as you are?"

"Staying..." murmured Aragorn. He had absolutely no desire to get up and change, it was far too much effort and all he wanted to do at this moment – and all he felt he could do – was sleep. "I'll change in the morning."

"All right then. Goodnight Estel, sleep well!" Legolas draped a blanket over his friend to keep him comfortably warm during the winter night. He went over to the candlesticks by the bed and blew the burning flames out. Taking one last look at the figure of the ranger lying atop the made bed, covered in the thick woollen blanket, he smiled to himself and shut the door quietly behind him as he left, not wishing to cause his friend any further pain by making a sound.

* * *

The prince came across his father early the next morning in the private corridor to their rooms. He knew the king would want to speak of the events of last night, and he was soon found to be correct: Thranduil's eyes set immediately on his son as he approached, and they held a serious motive in their cool azure depths.

"Good morning, _Adar_ ," said Legolas in an unnatural lively tone, in an effort to break the ice.

Thranduil avoided returning the greeting and jumped straight into the matter he felt was most important. "Legolas, what happened last night that caused your guest to become a laughing stock at my table?"

The prince's shoulders dropped slightly; there was no chance of distracting his father when Thranduil's mind was set. "I am sorry," he answered softly. "I'm afraid Strider had too much to drink; or rather, he did not seem to realise the amount he had was too much for him."

"I say to you Legolas, what kind of behaviour is that to display at a royal function?" the king said sternly.

"It was hardly his fault," the younger elf reasoned. "Strider isn't used to the Dorwinion; if anything it was my mistake, I should have warned him about it beforehand." Legolas's eyes flickered brightly. He regarded the whole situation with a mixture of pity, guilt and humour. He knew it would eventually become one of those events which they could look back on and laugh, but for now he was simply concerned with Aragorn's wellbeing and trying to reduce the mortification felt by his father. The events of last night did nothing to improve his father's cynical regard for the human.

Thranduil sighed. The lengths his son went to in order to defend the human – whom he barely knew in Thranduil's opinion – were surprising and difficult to work around.

"Did you manage to take him back to his room without a problem?" The king's tone was still one of displeasure, but his ire was starting to cool.

"Yes. Strider was awake when we arrived in his room, though barely. I thought it best to leave him to sleep."

"And how does he fare now?"

"He still sleeps, to my knowledge. Though I should go and see to his needs when he does awaken." Legolas glanced beyond his father's shoulder as if to indicate that was where he was headed.

The king paused. "Legolas," the elder elf started, making his position clear, "I do not approve of the ranger's manner last night, whether it was intentional or not. I expect decorum in my palace from everyone, be they visitor or worker." He sighed again. "But I did give you my word to ensure his comfort for the length of his stay," he added in a lower voice. Thranduil was not one to revoke a promise lightly.

He stopped to consider his next words. "Very well, my son, I shall overlook the events of last night. But you are to keep watch of him and take full responsibility for your guest. I do not wish to see that happen again," he said firmly.

"Yes _Adar,_ I will." Legolas fully agreed with his father on this matter – he should have been more aware of Aragorn's situation, and furthermore thought to caution the ranger beforehand. He gave the king a small bow of thanks and began to leave, wishing to drop the subject as quickly as possible.

His father called out suddenly. It had just occurred to him what day it was. "Legolas?" his voice called in its strong tone, although the king now consciously tried to soften some of its edge.

The prince turned around wordlessly, looking back at his father.

"It is Yule today," he continued in a slightly wooden manner. "I have left your gift – and your cousins' gifts – in the drawing room. When you are ready, perhaps you will come down and open it."

The face of his son broke out into a grateful smile. "I will _Adar,_ thank you. And I shall bring yours when I return." He then made his way to the guest quarters where his friend was lying in sleep.

* * *

Aragorn woke up slowly, his mind still hazy and his head burning. He raised one hand to his temple as if to rub away the pain. The only emotion he could discern at the moment was a feeling of embarrassment, although he did not immediately remember the cause of the feeling.

This morning was the first day of Yule, and the day on which the kingdom-wide celebrations officially started.

Aragorn raised his body slowly. He winced as the action strained his sensitive body and made his head spin violently. He pushed himself off the bed with great effort and shuffled over to the basin. The glass was eagerly filled up with cool water, which he then raised to his lips and downed.

A moment later there was a knock at the door. The man guessed who it must be and gave a hoarse answer to come in. The door was pushed hesitantly open, just enough to let the prince pass through before closing it again.

"How do you feel?" asked Legolas gently. He was aware of the volume of his voice and the effect it had on the ranger in his current state. Aragorn was still in his nightclothes and the elf realised he must have only woken a few minutes ago.

"I've had better days, Legolas," Aragorn said truthfully. "Thank you for coming to my aid last night – I seem to remember you tended to me in my room. Although I do not remember how I got here," he admitted.

"I'm sorry to say I had to drag you up here!" laughed the prince.

"What? No," Aragorn sighed. He groaned and rubbed his aching forehead. "Then I should apologise for my behaviour last night. I must have caused embarrassment to you – and the king!" he realised with disdain. The memory was slowly dawning on him.

"Do not worry yourself, Estel. You did not embarrass me at all, and I doubt that many people saw you. I'm sure even my father will see the humour of it in time."

"I just didn't realise the wine was so strong. I don't think I made it through the second glass," said Aragorn, struggling to remember the details of the previous day.

"Well, that is the Wood-Elves for you – we like our wine strong. I should be responsible if anyone; I failed to consider the fact that you were not accustomed to our tastes," said the prince. "But I suppose there was no real harm done. At least you were stopped before I had to pick you up from under the table!" he quipped.

Aragorn shook his head and sighed. He took a moment to figure out exactly what he needed to do this morning. "Right, well I must change into my day clothes. I cannot put off leaving this room any longer," he said at last. He knew he had overslept.

The prince rose from his seat on the bed in order to leave his friend to wash and dress. After opening the door again he turned back to the ranger. "I shall be in the drawing room with Luana and Lamiel, waiting to open our gifts. You can join us when you are ready!"

"I shall not keep you waiting too long," said Aragorn dryly. "I'll see you later!"

Legolas flashed a quick smile and closed the door.

The ranger looked down at his fingers as he fumbled to fold the blanket. He stopped his clumsy movements and dropped his head wearily. His face burned from more than just dehydration; the man pressed his eyes shut as he recalled fragments of the incident which had lead to his current state. He could visualise the eyes of elven faces looking at him with hesitation when he sat down to eat. No one had spoken to him during that evening, and the image he perceived of himself after the turn of events was _not_ the impression he'd wanted to give them. And he had dug a deeper hole by causing embarrassment to himself, because of his naivety, and because of his lack of familiarity with the Wood-Elves and their ways, despite his efforts to understand them.

He could only hope the matter would soon be forgotten.

* * *

The prince arrived outside the door to the guest quarters and knocked enthusiastically with his slender hand. After a few moments, wherein Aragorn walked from his bedroom to the antechamber, the door was pulled open.

Aragorn smiled in greeting and regarded his friend with admiration. Legolas looked beyond doubt like an elven prince: dressed in a golden tunic with matching soft skin boots, and an embroidered belt secured around his waist, the crowning item was a gold-leaf circlet which ran across his forehead.

Legolas was equally impressed with Strider's apparel this evening. The man had put on the finest articles of clothing he had brought, in honour of the celebration of the first day of Yule. He donned a rich velvet tunic, its hems decorated with silver thread, and a shirt woven in an elaborate red check.

"Estel, I have never seen you looking so smart before!" Legolas remarked brightly, though speaking in honesty.

"Thank you, and I would say the same about you," the ranger answered with a smile. He recognised the compliment through the prince's quite exaggerated delivery.

"Are you ready? Shall we go down to take our places?" asked the elf. They were both due shortly downstairs for the feast.

"Yes, I am ready." Aragorn swallowed and walked briskly over to the dresser to give his hair a final brush through while the prince watched in amusement. He set the comb down and ushered his elven friend back out through the doorway.

The dining hall was even busier on this occasion than it was the previous night; elves had come here from all corners of the forest and it truly was a people's celebration. The tables had been rearranged and moved closer to the sides of the room, in order to allow for space to dance and socialise. A group of elves at one side played musical instruments in a melodious harmony.

Aragorn stepped slowly and timidly into the hall. He was very grateful to have his friend at his side at this moment. Although he barely recognised any individuals from the previous evening, his self-consciousness was heightened and he felt sure that he must be the centre of attention. The man's perceived human weakness and humiliation over last night still lingered in him.

Throughout the meal he made conversation only to the prince and his cousins. He deliberately avoided drinking more than half a glass of the Dorwinion this time, being keen to avoid repeating his previous misjudgement.

After the meal was cleared, the music grew distinctly louder and the guests gradually moved from their chairs to the large floor space on the other side of the hall, where the rounds of dancing began.

Lamiel asked Strider if he cared to dance – an invitation which gladly he accepted – and this put him in high spirits for a while. They performed a lively jig together, stepping and spinning to the tunes of the elvish fiddles. Luana partnered him for another. But soon afterwards his mind became distant, focusing on the people surrounding him instead of on his own thoughts and actions. The people, however, remained at a distance from him.

As the evening drew on, Aragorn bid his friends goodnight long before the general merrymaking had subsided.

"Goodnight Estel," replied Luana to his announcement with a tinge of hesitation. The four of them had been clustered together at one side of the room after becoming weary from dancing, and they had been making friendly chatter ever since. "Are you sure you will not stay a few minutes longer?" she asked.

"No, my lady," replied Aragorn with a tired smile that did not reach his eyes, "I am too worn out now. I've had plenty of excitement tonight and it has been very pleasurable, but I really need to retire." He bowed politely.

"Perhaps he still feels unwell from this morning," said Lamiel after he had left. However, in her heart she felt this was not the only reason for the man's hurried determination to leave the room.

The three elves glanced at each other with apprehension.

* * *

Contrary to her sister Luana, who had the more outgoing personality, Lamiel was the quieter figure and even assumed a motherly character at times. She would not pursue the ranger at this hour when he clearly wished to be in bed, but she sought to find Legolas to speak to him about her concern, which she was sure he shared.

The three elves had lingered in the great dining hall for a long time after Aragorn's departure, speaking to friends from other parts of the realm. They had only recently returned to their rooms for the night. Wrapped in a dressing gown she made her way to her cousin's chamber, hoping to confront Legolas over the behaviour of their friend before he fell asleep.

Unexpectedly she met the prince just as he was leaving his room. His look of gentle surprise melted into warm familiarity.

"Lamiel, what are you here for?" he asked tenderly.

"Legolas, did you perceive anything strange about Estel's demeanour these past few hours? He did not seem himself; he was preoccupied and distant, and clearly found it an effort to be glad tonight. And he seemed in quite a hurry to leave," she added.

The prince cast his eyes down to the floor. "Yes, I noticed it too. I think he was still recovering from the effects of the Dorwinion incident – as you know, he had a difficult morning, and I fear it was more than just physical discomfort that afflicted him." He looked up at the she-elf. "I was just about to go to Estel and ask if he wanted to talk, although he is likely to be asleep by now," said Legolas.

The princess nodded.

"I had a conversation with my father about it," he continued in admittance. "He was none too pleased as you can imagine, although he seems calmer now. I found it all quite harmless, but perhaps it had a greater effect on Estel than he was willing to say."

"Is that all that bothers him?" she enquired. It felt like there was something missing from the puzzle; it had to be more than mere embarrassment over a minor social incident to account for the sudden shift in his personality.

Legolas shook his head at his cousin's words, as curious for an answer as she was. "If only I knew," he said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5 - Disappearance

Several days passed and the details of the Yule feast were largely forgotten for the present – dismissed by Aragorn in the end, with reassurance from his elven friend. Legolas had, in fact, spoken to Aragorn about his mishap concerning the Dorwinion and eventually persuaded him that it had gone largely unnoticed in the bustling hall. Aragorn too could see the humour in it – despite the bright shade of crimson that flushed his cheeks whenever the memory resurfaced – but it served as a blatant lesson to never take things at face value in a foreign realm. The customs of one land were not always to be found in another, and his youthful mind, eager to learn, took on this lesson readily. Eventually his mishap would be reduced to a comical tale to endure through the years of their friendship.

And yet the ranger was still left with a residue of unease. It was no great matter and the feeling did not penetrate his thoughts often, but his level of self-awareness had been exacerbated in recent days since the incident on that first eve of Yule. With Legolas at his side the man was happy; but when looking away into the faces of other Mirkwood elves it was apparent that they still did not know what to make of him. They did not speak to him unless it was forced upon them. They had all been like that; despite being outwardly gracious and noble, none had shown any true desire to befriend him in the days since his arrival in Mirkwood. Aragorn struggled to think of how he could earn their goodwill.

There had been a hard snowfall the night after Yule and the pair of friends remained indoors as a result. It had then subsided over the coming days, disappearing into the grass and leaving only icy white dew. Earlier that day the palace had been given the all-clear by King Thranduil to resume the seasonal festivities outside, now that the weather was more favourable.

Legolas and Aragorn strode along the edge of the great hall side by side, narrowly bypassing the crowd of people occupying the room who were socializing eagerly after the end of a dance. From behind the large glass-paned doors they observed the movement of elves setting up tables and assembling a group of musicians in the wooden arbour in the garden. Some of the guests had already gone out by way of the main entrance to stargaze merrily in the crisp, cloudless night.

"I hope they will be ready to open the doors soon. I can see they are nearly ready out there," said Legolas, looking at Aragorn with barely suppressed energy in his bright eyes. "It has been a few days since we set foot in the open and I miss it already. The fresh air, the scent of the leaves, the freedom from being kept behind closed walls…" He clasped his hands behind his back and shook his head impatiently. Legolas strongly disliked being confined indoors, even more so than was natural for the forest-dwelling elves. His yearning to be in the open air and among his beloved trees was beginning to take over.

Legolas peered through the dark panes. "Look Estel," he sighed as he noticed the musicians preparing to play in the arbour, "there is to be more music out there!"

The human leaned closer to the glass and recognised the sight which Legolas was referring to.

"What say you," asked the prince, "do you feel like going outside tonight?"

Aragorn did not answer straight away, but studied the layer of snow on the ground; it was far thinner than it had been the day before. Besides, the setting created in the garden looked enchanting, from what could be made out in the darkness, and he was very tempted to go out and enjoy it – at least for as long as he could stand the winter air.

"Yes, I do," he said at last. "I think it would be too beautiful to miss. Your people have created such a spectacle and I should very much like to see it." His mouth angled itself as it did whenever he contemplated something seriously. "But I'll have to keep moving to stave off the cold – make sure we do not spend too long standing still out there."

"I will. Oh, the hardships of being a mortal..." the elf chuckled. "We can have a wander around the grounds to keep you warm!"

Legolas stared intently at the garden beyond, trying to catch the attention of one of the elves in charge of the arrangements. A groundsman looked up in his direction. Legolas pointed towards the door handle, silently asking whether it could yet be opened. To his relief, the other elf nodded.

The prince pressed down eagerly on the handle and pushed it open into the cool night. Looking around from his vantage point he could see the assistants standing to attention next to their completed work, hoping to receive approval from the prince. The musicians were ready to play; the lanterns were lit and exuded a warm glow which mingled with the starlight. It looked perfect. He walked further into the garden.

"Come out, Strider!" he called brightly to his friend.

Cautiously the human stepped out to join him. His eyes were not quite as keen as the elf's and it took a moment to adjust to the dimmer surroundings of the outdoors. As everything came into focus, he gasped at the beautiful display in front of him. What he had been told was true; the spectacle made by the Wood-elves in winter surpassed that of Rivendell's celebrations. He stepped tentatively further out in spite of the cold and padded over to Legolas across the white ground. The prince couldn't help but let out a small laugh as the ranger approached hastily in an effort to minimize the contact between his boots and the snow.

Other guests slowly began to move into the garden to see what was on offer. They too were keen to breathe the crisp wintry air which exhilarated their blood and fuelled their appetite for celebrating, and soon more elves began to pour out onto the lawn.

"You were telling me earlier about your training with the Dúnedain," said Legolas to his friend in reference to an unfinished conversation from several minutes ago, as they walked side by side around the party features. "Have they entrusted you with any solo work yet?"

"No, not at the moment. I carry out assignments with a small group of rangers based near the Weather Hills. They still consider me too young to complete them alone." The man looked down at his feet with an underwhelmed expression. "I _want_ to start on my own assignments," he added.

"I know," Legolas responded with a quirk of his lips as he remembered the ranger's eager first attempt to visit Mirkwood on his own.

"Well," continued Aragorn, "I need to develop my skills further before they can put their faith in me to do so, which I understand," he shrugged. "So I go out on solo journeys to speed my progress. I practice my tracking skills on the small bands of orcs in the forests to the west of Imladris, where some creatures dare to venture into. I even fight them in close combat when necessary. But for the moment my task is to defend the Weather Hills with the senior rangers. I can receive their guidance in the field that way until I am sufficiently skilled, and still play a part in ridding the land of threats." Despite Aragorn's desire to gain independence and responsibility as a grown man, he was grateful to be able to contribute to this cause which held great importance to him.

"I have not ventured that far west in a while," replied Legolas. "Most of the time my combat skills are needed in the south of Mirkwood, where the creatures from Dol Guldur test our troops. I go tracking down there regularly to report back on the presence of orcs and spiders – when I am not directly involved in the fighting. I suppose that is similar to what you'll be doing with the other rangers, in due course."

Aragorn nodded. "Very similar by the sound of it. Although I bet the rangers do not calculate our attacks to the same extent as your army, nor are our fights on the same scale; we disperse as individuals to find and eliminate any threats."

"And I suppose Lord Elrond has advised you to learn healing skills in the field? They will be invaluable to you later on." Legolas glanced to his friend with one arched brow.

"Yes, he has," said the ranger, his eyes lighting up with fondness. "Of course he has; that is his specialty, and no one recognises the value of sound knowledge of medicine more than he. But the rangers have a surprising medical lore of their own – they are very knowledgeable of the healing properties of plants, and that has also been part of my training in the wild."

They were interrupted when a female elf in a smart collared dress and ceremonial sash, with all the bearings of a senior household servant, came forward and announced herself to the prince. "Your highness, I am here with the message that the King requires your assistance to entertain the members of court inside the hall."

Legolas turned his attention to the distant sight of his father seated amongst the guests in the dining hall, visible through the open doorway of the palace. He was slightly disappointed to be called on like this, but from the size of the gathering he observed within the hall, he could hardly blame his father for needing assistance. "Thank you, Gwendraen; I will be on my way. You may return to my father and tell him to expect me." The servant bowed and walked back into the hall to deliver his response.

Legolas looked at Aragorn, his expression quite apologetic. "Forgive me Estel, but I need to go and help my father inside for a moment." He looked again at the figure of the Woodland king surrounded by nearly two dozen courtiers at the table; they were obviously engaged in a lively discussion over which he was struggling to maintain the speaker's chair.

Aragorn shook his head gently. "There is no need to apologise, Legolas. I can see he is overwhelmed!" The man even felt the urge to smile in sympathy for the Elvenking's situation.

"Well, make yourself at ease out here, and I'll come and find you when I am able to leave!" Legolas touched his friend's shoulder gently and grinned, and then excused himself to respond to the king's call for reinforcement.

A few minutes passed. The ranger was left to ponder his situation, now that he was standing alone. He knew the princesses were not far off – but whether they were still inside or whether they had joined the growing crowd in the open air was not known to him.

The young man glanced around and noticed the Wood-elves now filling the space in the extensive garden. Their clothes were different to those worn in Imladris, he noted absently; their mannerisms, too, were difficult to discern the meaning of with his limited familiarity of the Mirkwood people. One or two gave him a curious glance over their shoulders but quickly withdrew their heads back to face their elven companions, and apparently paid no further heed to his presence. They clustered in crowds in a tight circumference around him, and yet the human still felt excluded. Aragorn wondered how they would react if he went up to join one in conversation.

He took a deep breath inward, lowering his head as he exhaled and released a cloud of frosty air. He fell into deep thought.

Aragorn had enjoyed his stay so far. King Thranduil had been hospitable, and Legolas was eager to show the young man around his home and introduce him to his own close friends. However, the nagging feeling of being a stranger in a foreign land still lingered. He had tried to ignore it; he had told himself many times that the feeling was natural and that it would fade as the days passed. Perhaps it was simply that his youthful mind exaggerated the dismay he felt at the idea of being judged by others; but he felt out of place with the Wood-elves, and he was sure they felt the same way.

The number of people around him seemed stifling. He needed space to clear his mind for a while; to be on his own.

The ranger set his eyes resolutely on the trees beyond the garden wall. The memory of a side gate, which he had used on occasion with Legolas as a quick way of accessing the unguarded trails, suddenly became welcome knowledge.

* * *

Luana strode along the garden path that ran alongside the lawn. An unnerving thought began dawn on her: she had not seen Estel since the doors had been opened after the ball, nearly an hour ago by her reckoning. This seemed odd, for she felt he would not have strayed far from their company without notifying one of them first.

The princess had just excused herself from a group of friends to continue the evening in the company of her family and their human guest, but so far without success. There was a reasonable guess to be made as to the whereabouts of Legolas; she had seen one of the servants exit from the dining room not long ago and scan the crowds, and soon the prince himself had re-entered the palace as if he had been called in, though strangely Estel was not at his side. She assumed that the prince had gone in on his own to assist the king.

If this was true and Legolas had left the garden alone, surely Aragorn would still be here. Yet the several circumferences she had walked of the grounds had yielded no sign of him. Luana wondered if she herself was being looked for by the servant, but she disregarded this likelihood and focused on trying to find the ranger.

Luana glanced around. She couldn't see the man anywhere in the vicinity. As busy as it was, Estel's distinct appearance should have made him easy to find among the crowd of Elven guests. Her concern began to grow, and at that moment she made the resolution to expand her search.

The she-elf followed the path which led to an unlit corner of the grounds, shrouded by great bundles of lavenders and curtains of brambles. Leaving the walled garden by a small side gate, she stopped just short of the forest trees and looked out for any sign of the man within them. The forest, however, appeared empty.

"Estel?" She called out into the faceless night. "Estel?"

There was no answer. Not content with going back to the party to wait for him, the princess set off in search of the ranger.


	6. Chapter 6 - In the Forest

The prince approached Thranduil in the midst of the great hall. The king was surrounded by many members of his court at a U-shaped arrangement of tables. They were eagerly discussing a recently established trade route through one of the elvish colonies on the outskirts of the forest, which was still being negotiated. Although it was only informal chatter, the king felt it was his duty to entertain the valued members of his court, but clearly felt that their numbers were too great to cope with alone. This was exacerbated by the fact that the different participants of the group had varying opinions on the subject and were very keen to make their voices heard.

Thranduil looked up with relief as Legolas appeared in front of the table, and almost let out an audible sigh. He was shamelessly grateful for a supporter to control the lively debate.

"Legolas!" he announced above the noise in his characteristically powerful voice. His guests turned their attention to the prince. "You have come in at just the right time; we have quite a discussion taking place over the new trade route to the East. Will you join us?" He laid his hand into the narrow space beside his right side, and the courtiers, whose voices had fallen to a hush, shuffled their seats appropriately to make way for the king's son.

Legolas noticed the presence of his cousin Lamiel at one side of the table. He guessed that she had also been summoned by his father. There was no trace of Luana, but this fact was insignificant to the prince who simply assumed that she had declined the call with some clever reasoning.

One of the servants who had been standing at the wall behind the dining table brought up a chair for Legolas to be seated. Legolas whispered a word of thanks to the servant as he eased down into the seat. He leaned forward slightly so that he could furtively shift his eyes sideways to Lamiel, who caught his gaze and returned his bleakly amused expression. She clearly did not want to sit through this either.

"Your highness, I am of the mind that the current trade route seems to resemble something of a bargain _with_ the people in the eastern settlement, considering all the negotiations that have taken place. In reality they are Mirkwood people, despite not living within the main province, and they should be on our side to import the trade, not negotiate with us as a separate entity!"

"Nonsense, Tuigalen!" cried another elf on the opposite side of the table. "They are merely negotiating with us the best way to transport the goods into the realm; they are not bartering for payment or anything of the sort!"

"Well, I do not like the level of autonomy they are displaying!" retorted Tuigalen.

"I was at that settlement not long ago," said Legolas without any tone of argument in his voice, "and they very much identify as part of the realm. You must consider that their ideal transport methods may not be so ideal once the goods have crossed into the depths of the forest and onto the New Road, which they have less familiarity with than we – which is why we have worked together to negotiate a new plan."

Several courtiers nodded in agreement at this statement. However, the conversation soon picked up on a similar thread and Legolas was once again left to mediate the situation with his father.

Legolas made brave to look at his father while the guests were distracted with each other. Thranduil, it seemed, had give up on trying to chair the discussion – despite the fact that his great voice and intimidating air of authority could have silenced them in an instant, if he had so desired. But the Elvenking was far too tired to engage at this point. He simply sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his stomach, playing the part of spectator, and waiting for the eventual lull in the chorus of voices in which he could reassert himself. Thranduil turned his head when he felt himself being watched, and Legolas had the chance to see the same twinkling exasperation reflected from his own eyes. It was good to know that his father could feel such emotions in the company of his own court, beneath the bold and formal exterior.

* * *

Luana walked on through the dense forest of oaks and firs. Her hands brushed against the rough moss of a nearby tree which grew close to the narrow footpath. She looked between the trunks of the trees as she walked on, trying to pick up any sign of movement, or any anomaly in this familiar part of the forest, which might indicate Estel's presence.

The slippers on the she-elf's feet barely made a mark on the thin film of snow, though she trod with purpose. Her keen eyes had detected a faint set of tracks leading into this area – large and heavy, which could only have belonged to one man – which were enough to guide her in a general direction, but still faint enough that her search was largely based on guesswork. The tracks did, however, give her some hope of finding the young ranger.

Luana had been walking for nearly half an hour from the gate, and she hoped that the missing presence of herself and the ranger had not yet been realized by anyone back at home. If Estel had left intentionally, it was likely that he only meant to be away for a short while; but the dangers of Mirkwood were far greater to those who were not familiar with it, and she worried whether the human was fully aware of what lurked out in these parts at night. Perhaps he might even be lost after trying to find his way back to the palace. Reluctantly, she placed all of these thoughts behind her and focused on the practical things she could do to find Estel.

Something drew Luana forward to a particular spot in the forest – a sensation that another being was nearby. Ahead of her was an outcrop where the tree-line stopped and revealed the open air, which was a rare sight in Mirkwood. The outcrop was not much of a height, but still provided a view over the forest which she had cherished as a child. Even these days the princess occasionally visited the place. Her gait slowed; if Estel was indeed there, she did not wish to startle him and cause him to flee again.

She paused.

This far into forest there was precious little light with which to see, save for the light of the stars, but this was enough for her to make out the figure of a man sitting on the ground in front of the outlook. He wore a black leather tunic, and short wavy locks fell from his head.

Her face softened in relief.

* * *

Lamiel hooked her arm around that of Legolas after they bid farewell temporarily to the Elvenking and his company. The passionate excitement amongst the group of courtiers had largely worn off, and the lively conversation into which the pair had entered trailed off into quiet small-talk.

They returned to the garden to reclaim the rest of the evening, and hopefully now they would be able to enjoy the activities in peace.

"Our duty to my father has been fulfilled. I do not think he will ask us for another favour tonight!" Legolas laughed.

"Yes, we've done our part to help him. He certainly _needed_ help to host those courtiers; I've never seen them get so carried away. It must be a controversial topic, this trade route."

"Aye. Of course, the spirit of the party helped to loosen their tongues! They would not have argued their opinions in _Adar_ 's presence during a council meeting."

"You were lucky you walked in towards the end of the debate," Lamiel remarked. "I was already in the hall when Gwendraen summoned me, and I had to sit through most of their argument!"

She shook her head gently and a smile grew across her face.

"Then you haven't had a chance to enjoy the garden this evening?" asked Legolas.

"No, I have not had the pleasure yet. Was that where you were?"

Legolas nodded and looked down at her with a shrewd expression. "I think you will love it," he said in a quieter voice.

Shortly after he finished his sentence they arrived into the garden, and the sight caused the princess to gasp.

"Oh, Legolas!" she cried. "How beautiful this is!"

Lamiel pointed at a little stall where two elves were busy giving out circlets of ivy leaves and small pinecones for guests to adorn their heads. Then she became aware of the sound of music emanating further down the garden, even before she saw their stand in the arbour. A few moments later the music stopped, and the many elves who had been dancing along to the tune stopped and clapped their hands in appreciation.

Lamiel clapped along joyfully with the others. "Would you like to dance?" she asked her cousin.

"Of course!" he answered enthusiastically. They clasped hands, the princess holding the hem of her gown in the other, as the musicians struck up their instruments and began the next lively jig.

Legolas made a brief mental note to find Estel and Luana after they were finished, who must surely be together somewhere in the crowd.

* * *

Luana trod silently towards Aragorn in the snow. He was hunched over, his knees drawn up to his chest, looking down at the tree-filled valley below.

He had crept away from the festivities unnoticed, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers in a land still unfamiliar to him, and instead sought a place to be alone in the forest. However, the comfort of nature did not dispel the feeling that the ranger did not belong in the company of these elves.

Rather than announce her presence, the she-elf sat down beside him. Aragorn started slightly when he noticed her for the first time.

Luana soothed his surprised look with a warm smile; yet as she watched him she noticed the lonesome expression distressing his features. She was surprised that Aragorn had decided to be alone rather than spend the evening celebrating amongst her people, a stranger though he may be. It was, after all, meant to be a joyous occasion. There was certainly no intention of excluding Aragorn – every effort had been made to give him a pleasant stay – and it upset her to see that this man, of whom she had grown very fond in a short time, was so somber.

Luana didn't say anything at first and joined the ranger in looking out over the valley as the gentle snowfall made its way through the foliage. This spot was unique in the forest as it was not so densely covered by the ancient trees. The site was raised above the spreading vale, allowing the snow to waft into the exposed face of the outcrop. As they sat together both Aragorn and the princess began to collect soft flakes in their hair as the silence grew longer.

Finally, Luana spoke. "What are doing out here by yourself?" she asked in a gentle voice.

Aragorn hesitated to answer, fearing to hurt her feelings. "I… needed to be away. I felt the company of so many people to be overwhelming!" He turned to make eye contact with her briefly as he said this, although upon returning his head to its former position his gaze dropped slightly.

Luana smiled again. "Do you not have winter celebrations like this in Rivendell? I thought everywhere did." She paused for a moment before asking seriously, "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Aragorn quickly assured her. "It's just that…" His voice trailed off. Even he was only beginning to acknowledge the deeper reason for his melancholy. Although his friendship with Legolas was blossoming, this was the first week he had spent amongst the Silvan people; he had never entered Mirkwood forest on his excursions as a ranger – even during his previous stay, his injuries had kept him confined to the guest quarters – nor had he ever come here on a formal visit with his own family. His familiarity was with the elves of Imladris, with whom he had grown up, and they were far more accepting of a human's presence due to the well-known heritage of Lord Elrond. Yet here, despite the efforts of Legolas's family, in his mind he felt himself the target of uncomfortable stares and at the root of general uncertainty.

"I feel that your people are not entirely happy with having me here," he said honestly.

Luana looked shocked and a little hurt – not for herself, but for the man – at this admission. She had noticed some of the elves acting strangely around their guest, but surely he could discern that their behaviour was a result of unfamiliarity, not contempt? Surely they had not made him feel excluded from their joyful celebrations?

"Estel," she said, and looked at him with a serious gaze, "you are more than welcome here. The prince himself invited you and the people know this. They know you would never do harm."

Aragorn sighed at her statement. Part of him wanted to believe what she said, but on the other hand he felt her words were a little too optimistic and contradicted his own perceptions of the situation.

However, Luana would not give up, and she laid a hand softly on his arm to reinforce her next words.

"They do not know how to act around you because they have not shared close company with a human before, but that doesn't mean they distrust you, nor do they dislike you. Once the people get to know you – and I'm sure they are making the effort for our sake – they _will_ like you, very much."

He smiled gratefully at her and nodded. Despite the lingering reservations he had about the Wood-elves' approval of him, the princess was very convincing and he felt his heart open slowly to her words. Although it would take a long time for anyone else to become accustomed to his presence within these woods, Aragorn knew that there were at least three elves here on whom he could depend, and this thought gave him great comfort.

"Will you come and celebrate with us?" asked Luana.

Aragorn gave a small laugh. "Yes, I will."

With that, she planted a sisterly kiss on the man's cheek and rose to her feet. The soft fabric of her long gown brushed the snow as she turned to offer him a hand up. A warm, genuine smile spread suddenly across his face and his eyes were full of gratitude.

Together they began to walk away, back through the forest paths and towards the palace to rejoin the merry crowd. They walked side by side, largely in silence; yet it was a comfortable silence which Aragorn used to reflect on all that the princess had said to him.

As they came to the edge of the royal stronghold the trees seemed to carry a sense of excitement, which was not apparent in the eerily quiet outcrop in which they had sat a few minutes ago. Aragorn thought it a strange idea that trees could show emotion – Legolas had made several references in the past that they could almost speak, warning him or rejoicing with him, although Aragorn himself found it difficult to believe; eventually he had attributed it to the unique connection that Wood elves had with the forest, which for a human might be unattainable – and yet at this moment he swore he could feel the trees exuding joy as he passed through.

Aragorn showed a smile as he too began to feel joy. The distant music of elven merrymaking reached his ears, which were now newly and happily aware of their surroundings.

Luana led him to a private entrance to the back of the palace gardens which was unguarded – the same gate which she had left through to start her search. She felt it best not to draw attention to the man right now, or more specifically to the fact that he had left in the first place.

Guests from the great hall spilled out into the gardens through open doors, and standing outside by the palace wall, huge barrels of wine – a staple of Wood-elf celebrations – were flanked by two servants who filled up the goblets of merry guests. Everywhere was a throng of laughter and chatter.

The elf and the man entered quietly through the shadowed gateway and their appearance was partly masked by the guests themselves.

"This way," whispered Luana as she tapped Aragorn on the arm and led him in a circumference of the garden and onto the main path.

A servant approached the newcomers and bowed courteously to the princess. He offered her a goblet of mulled wine, which she accepted with thanks. He then held out a second goblet to Aragorn with a polite smile. "And for you, sire?"

Aragorn was quite surprised by the offer and paused for a moment, looking down at the wine. "Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed and quickly accepted it from the servant. Luana tried hard to suppress a grin as she watched his reaction. The servant bowed slightly again and returned back to his original post. With goblets in hand, the two began to walk slowly round the garden. They chatted eagerly about the traditions of the winter celebrations in Mirkwood – the music, the dancing, the food and the crafts – all of which were new encounters for the man.

"You must tell me if you get cold," she said suddenly. "I seem to remember that humans are far more sensitive to the temperature than we are."

"Luana, do not worry about me!" Aragorn reassured her. "It's no problem; I am well protected with all of this on." He gestured at his thick leather tunic and the long-sleeved felt shirt underneath – deep purple in colour and embroidered with silver thread – which he had put on for the special occasion.

"If you say so," she accepted with a gentle smile. She took another sip of her wine.

"Estel! Luana!"

The pair looked around sharply at the sound of their names being called out.

Legolas broke out into a run, followed by Lamiel who was carrying the train of her long gown in one hand.

"Legolas!" the human called out merrily.

"Where have you two been? I have not seen you for hours!" laughed the prince as he slowed to a halt in front of them. Behind him, Lamiel echoed his delight at seeing the ranger and the princess again.

Luana exchanged glances with their human friend. Some things were best kept secret for now. "We just went for a walk."

Aragorn quietly nodded at her answer.

She carried on, "We returned a few minutes ago, but the party seems as lively as ever!"

"Yes," replied Lamiel, "it is magical, isn't it? They have done an excellent job of organising the festivities this year," she said fondly. "The musicians are playing beautifully at the other end, we've just been listening to them."

"So that is where you were! Yes, they sound good indeed," agreed Aragorn.

"How have you been?" Lamiel asked him. She could not recall having seen either of them for hours, although she reminded herself that half of that time had been spent in the hall, entertaining her uncle's council party.

"Very well, in fact I could not be better right now. Luana has given me some much-needed advice for settling in with the Wood-Elves." He decided to briefly allude to the subject of their conversation, but his tone gave away the gratitude he felt to the princess for helping to soothe his doubts.

"And how about yourself?" Luana asked the other she-elf in return, raising her brows.

"Oh Luana," laughed Lamiel, taking her sister by the arms, "you should have seen what we walked into at the hall. Even the king could not stand it!"

The group erupted into a fit of laughter, and she proceeded to explain the hour of excessive, potentially wine-fuelled arguments made across the table by the courtiers, which she had done her best to control for the sake of her uncle.

The sweet airs drifted across from the other side of the garden, accompanied by the chorus of elven singing. The sounds lit up Aragorn's eyes with further delight. For the first time in this kingdom he felt truly at ease.


End file.
